<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cozy little Christmas by Aiyaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153569">Cozy little Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar'>Aiyaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Christmas [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, boys are in love, but not like really angst, naomi is doing her best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico meets Will's mom for the first time and they both are very nervous about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Christmas [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cozy little Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Katy Perry-Cozy Little Christmas</em>
</p><p>Nico was sitting on his bed in Hades cabin, looking at his unpacked backpack, when he heard someone knocking.</p><p>“Come in.” He said, loud enough so the person outside could hear. He knew exactly who that were.</p><p>He and Will were planning to visit his mother, she told Will that she wanted to get to know Nico. Will persuaded him to go with him this Christmas and Nico couldn’t refuse. It’s not like he doesn’t want to meet his boyfriend’s mother, of course not. He just was… scared? Nico didn’t know how to describe that feeling.</p><p>He was sure Will’s mom was a wonderful person but he still couldn’t stop himself thinking. Is she okay with her son dating… well, him? What if she’s not. Will would never leave Nico, he had proved it long time ago and Nico knew their feelings were real but… Will had some disagreements with Naomi in the past, he even had to stay at camp for a whole year and what if Nico will ruin their harmony again? He didn’t want that to happen.</p><p>“Hey.” Will put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. He was so deep in his thought, he didn’t even noticed how the blond approached. “Why are you still not ready? We’re leaving in an hour.”</p><p>Nico didn’t want to answer but Will could read him easily.</p><p>“You’re thinking about this again, aren’t you?”</p><p>Nico lifted his head and nervously ran his hand through hair.<br/>“I’m just… Are you sure you want me to come? I mean, it’s not like I can do any good for the atmosphere in your house or…” he mumbled, looking at his pale fingers.</p><p>“Look.” Nico felt Will sitting next to bed, staring at his warm hands taking his. “I understand if you don’t want to and I will not force you. But we’ve talked about this. You’ve already showed so much progress and I’m proud of you. Maybe it’s just another step you need to do to be… happy? With me. I’ll be with you the whole time.”</p><p>Nico met Will’s eyes, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Ok. You’re right. Thank you.” He gave Will a weak smile, squeezing his hand.</p><p>Will leaned and quickly kissed him.</p><p>“I’ll help you pack now.”</p><p>*</p><p>An hour later they were already at the highway, sitting in Will’s car. Nico contemplated same old America’s sites, still very anxious.</p><p>“I’ve told her about you.” Will said, turning of the music on the radio. “A lot. She already likes you.”</p><p>“Hmph.” Though he finally looked at him, for the first time since they sat in the car. Will wear his usual dark blue fleece jacket and old jeans. His hair was shaggy, because of the hat he took off and Nico knew perfectly well that under all this clothes, on the right sight of his chest he had a sun tattoo.</p><p>Will kept looking at the road, not noticing Nico’s stare.</p><p>“And I understand if you won’t want to stay with us for Christmas.” He continued. “It’s important for me to meet my mom, though. I mean, we’ve been together for so long and… For the record, she’s trying really hard, even too much, I’d say, so she can be annoying. And I don’t want you to be overwhelmed and stuff…” Will kept muttering something, lowering his voice and tightening his grip on the steering wheel.</p><p>And for the first time Nico understood that Will was actually very nervous too. They were through so much together. Nico knew for sure what he’d do for Will. Right now, he had to calm down and meet his mother. For Will.</p><p>He reached out his hand, resting it on Will’s lap.</p><p>“It’ll be okay.” Nico said in the most comforting voice, seeing Will relax a little bit.</p><p>*</p><p>The door was opened by a nice woman with auburn hair and freckles all over her face. Naomi Solace, Nico figured.</p><p>Naomi beamed at them, hugging Will and then turning to Nico. For a moment she examined him with her deep blue eyes, giving Nico an urge to shadowtravel away. She looked a little ablush and, apparently, didn’t know what to say. Nico already opened his mouth to greet her, when she suddenly blurted out:</p><p>“Ciao!” At first Nico didn’t understand what was wrong and opened his mouth to reply, when he was interrupted again by Will.</p><p>“Mom!” He looked rather embarrassed, closing his eyes with a hand. Naomi blushed a little, just like Will.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just- I didn’t mean to offend or anything. Will told me your last name was di Angelo, so I figured you might be Italian. And I really love Italy and I thought maybe you’d like it…But I didn’t thought that you might not speak Italian, I’m really sorry”</p><p>Nico chuckled, stopping Naomi’s excuses.</p><p>“Certo, sono italiano.” He said, reaching out a hand. “I’m Nico di Angelo, nice to meet you.”</p><p>Naomi looked at his hand with a skull ring on it and took it in hers. Instead of a handshake, she took his palm with both hands, gently squeezed it and looked Nico at the eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for taking care of my boy when I can’t.” And she hugged him.</p><p>Nico didn’t know what to do with his arms. He still wasn’t used to contact, except for Will, so he just stood there a little embarrassed, though he felt very emotional about what she said.</p><p>Naomi pulled away, still looking in Nico’s face. Nico noticed that she was slightly shorter than him and next to Will, who was a head taller, looked even shorter.</p><p>“Oh god, come into the house, it’s freezing. Not thinking again, keeping you on the threshold. Come in, come in.”</p><p>Will’s house was very cozy. It had brick walls and two floors. Nico looked at the Christmas decorations all around the house, at the big Christmas tree at the living room and the fireplace. This house felt so…alive. The last time Nico had felt this family atmosphere was when he intruded Percy’s 15<sup>th</sup> birthday…</p><p>Will talked with his mom about something, while Nico looked at the angels on the Christmas tree. He was raised as a catholic and his religion hasn’t changed, despite all the greek and roman presence in his life. This was one of the reasons he couldn’t accept himself until he realized that he was free to love.</p><p>“Hey.” Will’s hand on his shoulder drove him out of his reverie. He looked him in the eyes, silently asking if everything’s fine. Nico smiled at him, squeezing Will’s hand.</p><p>“Boys.” Naomi approached, still holding Will’s jacket. “I’ll go get the dinner ready.”</p><p>“Ok, mom.” She dashed off and Will took Nico’s hand. “Let’s go, I’ll show you my room.”</p><p>“And don’t do anything inappropriate!” Nico heard Naomi’s voices from the kitchen, feeling himself blushing red.</p><p>“Mom!” Will was even more red, looking like a tomato but he still didn’t let Nico’s hand go.</p><p>Will’s room was just as cozy as the house. The walls were light yellow and there were Christmas lights on the ceiling and windows, making the room feel like Christmas. Nico saw loads of Star Wars posters on the walls, a guitar at the corner (though it looked like no one played it in years) and comic books scattered on the floor.</p><p>“I’m sorry about the mess, haven’t been here in a while and I told mom not to clean here-“</p><p>“You know I don’t mind your mess.” Nico sat on the bed, still looking around. His boyfriend really was a geek.</p><p>“I’m sorry if anything… I mean, mom can be pretty brisky. Guess I have it from her.” Will ruffled his hair, sitting next to Nico.</p><p>“Your mom is wonderful. And your house. I love everything related to you.”<br/>“And who’s cheesy now.” Will leaned closer, throwing a leg on top of Nico’s.</p><p>“Shut up and kiss me, Solace.”</p><p>*</p><p>Naomi called them for a dinner fifteen minutes later, smiling at the two boys, who looked disheveled and flushed.</p><p>“I hope you’ll like it, Nico. I’ve made some Italian dishes-“<br/>“Mom, I told you so many times. If person is from another country it doesn’t mean that they want to be reminded about it every time.”</p><p>Naomi looked embarrassed and Nico thought that maybe Will is too harsh. She’s trying to make Nico feel comfortable.</p><p>“But I do like Italian food.” He pointedly looked at Will, silently telling him to calm down. “Davvero.”</p><p>Naomi smiled, immediately starting to talk about how cute Will was when he was a toddler. Will and Nico sat together, holding hands under the table.</p><p>*</p><p>After the dinner Naomi left boys alone in the house, because she needed to go to the groceries. Nico sat in front of the fireplace, hugging his own knees. Will entered the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate. He gave one to Nico and sat behind him, letting Nico’s back rest on his chest.</p><p>“I want to stay here for Christmas. With you.” Nico said, turning his head to face Will.</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Of course. It’s been a long time since I had an actual cozy Christmas. And now I have achance to have it with you.”</p><p>Will leaned to him, their lips almost touching.</p><p>“A cozy little Christmas here with you.” He sang in a low voice, kissing Nico’s lips.</p><p>They were kissing while the fire crackled in the fireplace and Nico felt warmer than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>